Ark 18 Episode 5: I See Stars
'Participants' *Akira Tetsu *Alise Alise: Sweatdropping at how intense the vibe was feeling around them as it literally could cut through like butter, although she was slightly drunk though she won't admit to it Alise would smile and giggle softly as Akira would notice her standing a few feet away from him after her failed attempt in trying to get his attention, she strayed back to the shack and ordered another rainbow cocktail as she staggered back to the same spot she was in watching and listening quietly at what Akira was telling his sister and from what she gathered his sister's boyfriend whose name was Daisuke which she snorted laughing slightly from afar since it sorta reminded her of Sasuke from the Anime/Manga “Naruto” whom she like many other Sasuke haters like to dub him as “Gaysuke” grinning softly as she continued taking a sip of her drink as she then felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders, startled for a bit she relaxed and smiled brightly as she allowed him to lead her away from the pair, blushing lightly at his compliment she'd thank him and compliment him back on his appearance. While walking along the Beach shoreline she was beginning to get annoyed from all the many eyes staring down at them. Growling softly she'd pout cutely and stop walking before whining softly although slurred , about the many eyes staring down at them. “Akiiirraa makee themm stahpppp looking at uss” wrapping her arms around his neck as she unknowingly presses her breasts up against his bare chiseled chest. Her face pink from being drunk and the warm climate. “You smell goood did chu know that?” She'd giggle softly at that as she staggered lazily wanting to just go and choke one of them who keeos staring at her. Akira: Akira laughed a bit at her when she began to growl and pout cutely before stopping and starting to whine about the people staring at them before wrapping her arms about his neck and pressing her breast up against his chest and her face was flushed with pink from being drunk he'd laugh a little when she said that he smelled good and stagger a bit Akira would grab onto her tighter which in fact madeher breast push up against him more which made him blush a bit "here come on lets go over here then no one ca see us" he say smiling in a attempt to lead Alise to a large rock like formation in which once out of site he'd flop down on his ass while leaning his back against the rock with both hands behind his head "You know you get drunk pretty easy huh" he said smiling teasing her a bit the water would then come washing in towards them softly brushing over akira''s feet and bum since he was sitting down Alise: Smiling lazily as she giggled here and then she'd nod looking up at him softly, letting him to lead her down the hidden path of a large rock like formation. Watching him flop down onto the sand as she no sooner followed suit, rolling over ontop of him as she pouted cutely and began to trace his cheek, jawline, and lips she'd laugh lightly as she made her long hair fan out over her as she slurred out her response to him with a mischievious smile “Yup yupp yupp yup yupp, I am soooooo lighhhtt weight” She'd giggle lightly and would try to reach her hand over to the side of his hair as she bit her lip trying to stifle back another laugh. “Heehee I'mmm sooo drunkk and omggg your so adorable with your haiir like thatt.” she smile softly and just nuzzle affectionately against the crook of his neck. She felt so calm, relaxed and for the first time after the death of parents. At peace. Maybe it was because of the friends she had made in Kasaihana, but whatever it was she was grateful, turning to look at him she mumble her thanks softly to him as she laid there on his chest watching the water and sand blend and mix. Akira: Akira made a small grunting like noise when he suddenly felt her roll on top of him which made him laugh "hey what are you doing you drunk "Though all he could really do was laugh and smile as she began to trace her soft tiny finger over his face, he'd really laugh when she admitted to being a light weight and that she was sooo drunk right now and rubbed his hair while telling him how adorable he was which only made him smile"your an interesting girl you know that"he'd say as she laid her head across his chest and he'd bring his other hand up and gently rub the back of her head something that he never really did before and wasn't sure if it was weird or not but something was telling him to do it so he did and oddly enough as he did this he found himself oddly relaxed he was feeling a lot better now than he was before thanks to her, Akira would then smile he hadn't really noticed it before but he was oddly fond of her in fact she is one of the only girls besides his sister and Lala that he's ever showed any type of real affection to, he'd then use his hand to push her hair for her face taking a good look sat her cute flushed face "yup your an interesting girl indeed" he say before he'd suddenly fall asleep with one hand one the back of her head resting there gently but firm enough to press her near to his chest which would allow her to hear his heart beat while his other hand oddly enough would be resting on her ass. The breeze blowing causing his hair to ruffle gently as he slept his gentle features making him look extremly peaceful. Alise: Sticking her tongue out at him playfully “I'm interesting?” Chuckling softly as she let out a soft yawn, as her eyes were somewhat droopy, feeling safe and warm in his hold she'd giggle softly as she slowly fell asleep. Not reacting at all to the fact that his hand was on her ass, yawning softly as she nuzzled in closely to his warmth the cool breeze sending tingles of sheer bliss and comfort. After what seemed to be really late in the evening she'd look around and smile fondly , brushing away a loose strand of hair from his face as she studied is face before moving her hand away gently and slyly slipping off of him she'd roll quietly onto the sand. Laying on her back as she felt the water brush back and forth agaisnt his legs and thighs she'd look up at the sky and smile brightly as she whispered softly. “I see stars...” Looking over to him she'd gently nudge his arm lightly not wanting to wake him so abruptly but also not wanting him to miss the beautiful stars shining brightly up at the sky. “Akira?” Akira: Akira would have begun to shift his body a bit when she nudged him though he didn't wake up right away though eventually he opened his eyes revealing his lunar blue eyes which now glowed in the darkness of night, he'd then hear his name being called and would turn his head to see Alise laying down next to him. He was still a little groggy from being asleep though woke up rather quickly when he felt the cool water hit his body causing him to get chills down his back, it wasn't till that happened that he looked up into the night Sky it dark navy blue almost black hue littered with thousand of stars upon stars in the sky shinning brightly , Akira like his father had shared a common trait they both loved to look at the sky it was memorizing to them Akira would then look over towards Alise, she was only the second one in his life to watch the stars with him, he'd smile and suddenly begin to laugh out loud with his hand covering his eyes "you know I was serious when I said I didn't have many friends a while back and honestly your the first friend I ever since I was little and today it was because of you that I didn't do something crazy so I just want to thank you" as he said those words he'd lean his body over towards hers leaning forward and attempt to plant his lips onto her kissing her gently and passionately while his hand rested on the side of her cheek kissing her for a long time before finally moving away and smiling. That was Akira version of thanking her though he was honestly expecting her to chew him out for it and braced himself for it just in case. Alise: Her eyes softening at what he said as she smiled warmly, watching the stars brought many memories back to when her Mum, and Dad were still alive and gazing at the stars in their backyard 10 years ago. Those nights in where it was the most freezing nights, to Alise? It was one of the most Heartwarming and special past time as a child. Laying down on the freshly cut grass laughing every now and then as she listened to her mom play the violin a sweet symphony as she'd like to call it that made her envision just how mystical and alluring the stars were to her. About to respond back to him by facing him she didn't expect for him to kiss her, feeling his soft warm lips pressed against hers Alise only shuddered out a breath her eyes still open wide in shock. A really cute guy was here kissing her passionately and gently, and not just any guy someone whom she considers a good friend. Her first actual kiss with a guy who she has a crush on, at the moment her brain stopped working and she was preetty sure her heart stopped beating as she closed her eyes slowly kissing him back shyly, skin tingling at the touch of his hand resting on the side of her cheek. She'd smile softly in between as she felt him pull away, Breathing heavily slightly as her cheeks were once more a dark shade of pink, all signs of being drunk gone as she laid there quietly not sure whether to slap him or just yell at him instead her stomach answered for her as it growled rather loudly. "Uhhh... Think we can go get something to eat?" She'd blush deeply out of embarrasment as she laughed softly. Akira: Akira smile and laughed a bit when her stomach growled and smiled when she began to blush and laugh either from embarrassment about having her stomach growl or the kiss which ever one he wasn't sure but it really didn't matter as he'd lean forward and attempt to planting his lip onto hers once more kiss and sucking on her lip while his hands slide down her lower back and pushing her a little closer to him as he attempted to deepen the kiss slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth and massaging hers with his own. While his hands went even lower gripping onto her ass cheeks with his stronger hands squeezing a little before breaking the kiss his own face flushed red and he forced himself away from her and looked away from her "Sorry I don't know what happened I just couldn't help myself" in all actuality he really wasn't in control of himself at that specific moment but more like his Instinct or inner demon took over for a minute or two, he'd then remember her saying she was hungry and soon found his own stomach growling though he still didn't say or do anything embarrassed by his own actions and sad that he might have just messed up their friendship ~Stupid stupid, why would you do that~ Was all that was running on his mind as the moonlight shown upon his skin which only would have served to make his supernatural good looks that much worst and his lunar blue eyes at this point would have looked exactly like the moon- Alise: Chuckling softly as she ruffled her hair gently, blushing lightly as she was going to ask him before he once more cut her off with his lips being on hers once more, kissing and sucking on her lip, while his hands slid down her lower back, in which caused her to shiver in excitement, pulling her closer to him as she let out a soft moan closing her eyes as he deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue in her mouth, their tongues clashing and rubbing against each other slowly kissing him back as she was beginning to feel warm, and reacting to him with a soft squeak as he suddenly pulled away scolding himself as she looked at him in confusion, walking up behind him as she wrapped her gently around his waist, hugging him tightly whispering softly against his back. “I'm not mad... I-I-I L-liked it... a lot..”She'd whisper quietly as she blushed deeply, unsure of herself as she looked down at the water in silence. She hoped he wasn't going to push her away, she enjoys being with him and around him. Ignoring the fact that her stomach was growling she'd bit her lip gently as her hold around him tightened. Akira: Akira still would have been looking away so he didn't notice her when she walked behind him though he jumped a bit when she wrapped her arms around him and whispered that she liked the kiss they just shared which made Akira's cheek turn slightly redder before looking back at her and smile while his hands moved onto her which was wrapped around him. The cool night breeze blowing tickling his senses while the water softly crashed against the beach sandy shores and the stars and moonlight shown upon them both Akira would then smile again though he'd try to hide it for a second his face still red though he was trying to act as if he wasn't blushing " well uhm if you liked it do you mind if a kiss you just for a little longer" as he said that he would have looked away from her kinda embarrassed for asking that question and to be honest his heart rate was increasing and it didn't help that she was in that bathing suit.- Alise: The way he made her feel in such a short notice of knowing him, made her flush with anxiousness looking up at him shyly as she gave him a small smile back, his hands moving onto her as she felt his body warmth shield her from the cool breeze. Shakingly as she leaned up to him standing on tippy toes, her hand moving up to his jawline as she gently caressed the side of his cheek, her Artic blue eyes meeting with his Moonlight colored blue ones a bubble of nervousness filling the pits of her stomach as she leaned her face to him shuddering a breath as she'd whisper softly to him her lips just inching closer and closer to his “I thought you would never ask..” pressing her lips to his as she closed her eyes gently, arms wrapping around his neck carefully. Category:Ark 18